


Coffee and Energy Drink

by AzureWaves (Azure_Waves)



Series: Soulmate AUs [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Waves/pseuds/AzureWaves
Summary: A short little drabble on how Steve and Darcy met.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Soulmate AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/572779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Coffee and Energy Drink

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble to dip my toes back into fandom. I have other works under Jordsy91, but will be transferring my works over to this pseud at some point.

"I'm going to die." Steve heard his words from across the kitchen and startled, looking across to the dark-haired woman sitting at the counter. She cracked open a can of energy drink, pouring it into her coffee with a grimace. She took a sip and shuddered, making a face at the taste. He composed himself, grimacing sympathetically as he imagined the taste and texture of the concoction.

"I don't know if you'll die, but I definitely wouldn't advise mixing coffee and energy drink." Steve shot back. The woman froze, sputtering on the drink as she turned to look at him properly. 

"Oh my god. Do you know how many times I've had to drink this terrible drink?!" She brandished her arm at him, rolling up the sleeve of her cardigan so he could read the words on her forearm.

"My apologies. Though, to be fair I've spent my whole life thinking that my soulmate was going to die as soon as I met them, so..." He trailed off with a grin, and the woman immediately looked guilty.

"Ok, fair play. How about we start again? I'm Darcy Lewis. I work with Jane Foster."

"Steve Rogers. Pleased to meet you." He said, moving towards her. "How about I go buy you a real coffee?" He offered her his arm. She dumped her cup in the sink and took the offered arm.

"That sounds perfect. I can't tell you how glad I am to never have to drink that again." She said, and they started walking together.

"I can only imagine." He laughed. "I hope I was worth it." He joked.

"Oh, most definitely." She looked him up and down. "Ten out of ten. Would do it again."

He laughed uproariously as they left to find a cafe.


End file.
